


Maternal

by astrovivir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Domestic, F/F, uhhh Connor with a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovivir/pseuds/astrovivir
Summary: Connor needs to find Lieutenant Rosales so they can get started on this case right away!But on his search, he meets a woman and..A baby?





	Maternal

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see Connor with a baby but no one in Detroit has a baby so I had to make do.  
> So here’s some lesbians from me, your fellow lesbian.

It was raining outside. It’s always raining in Detroit, especially in the winter. It was nighttime, so the rain was coming down harder.

In the rain, a small faint blue light shone through the droplets of water. The owner of the light was an android. He was fairly tall with brown hair and pale skin. He wore a uniform most androids wore. It was soaking wet with all the rain. On his shirt, the serial code RK800 was printed.

The android was standing in front of a small house. The lights were on, but no noise came from inside. The android took a step towards the door and when he got to it, he knocked.

“Coming!” A female voice from inside called.

The android waited patiently. “Lieutenant Rosales?” The android said. After a few seconds of waiting, the door opened.

Behind the door stood a woman. She reached up to the android’s shoulders. She had straight brown hair that was tied into a bun. Her skin was pale and she looked tired, yet her brown eyes showed kindness.

“Can I help you?” The woman asked.

The android scanned the woman’s face.

**Scanning...**

**Scan complete**

**Kate Rosales, 35, born April 2003.**

“Is Maritza Rosales home?” The android asked.

Kate leaned against the doorway and crossed her arms. “Depends. Who’s asking?”

“My name is Connor. I’m an android sent by CyberLife to work alongside Maritza in android-related cases. I’m looking for her and my files told me this is where she lives.” Connor explained.

“An android huh? Well, your files were right. Come on in.” Kate stepped inside the house and Connor followed suit, closing the door behind him.

“Oh, your soaking wet. I’ll grab you a towel. Wait here a sec, hun.” Kate ran off into a different room and Connor stayed behind.

He looked around, analyzing the setting he was in.

He was in a living room. The lights were on. There was a couch and coffee table, in front was a small tv. There was a playpen with toys and blankets and...

A baby?

Yes, there was a baby in there, staring at Connor.

**Scanning...**

**Scan complete.**

**Emmalyn Rosales, 1 year old, born July 2037.**

Connor continued his staring contest with Emmalyn. His LED flickering a soft yellow.

“Here you go.” Kate returned, holding a towel in her arms which she put over Connor’s shoulders. Very maternal, Connor noted.

Kate followed Connor’s gaze, which stayed on Emmalyn. “I see you’ve met Emma. Don’t mind her, she’s in that phase where she stares at everything.” She said as she walked over to the playpen and scooped Emma up in her arms.

“I’ve never encountered a baby before.” Connor admitted.

“Oh they’re great. That is, until they start crying.” Kate chuckled.

Connor’s LED switched back to blue as Emma cooed. “Where is Lieutenant Rosales?” He asked.

“She’s in the shower. She should be out soon. You can sit if you like.” Connor say on the couch. “Are you hungry? We just had dinner, there should be some left- oh wait. You’re an android. You don’t eat huh?”

Connor shook his head.

“Did you just offer an android food?” Kate and Connor turned their heads. Standing in the entrance of the living room stood Maritza. She was tan and her hair was wet. She was wearing a simple red T-shirt and black sweats.

Kate rolled her eyes. “I’ve never exactly met an android before. Plus, he looks so human. Why shouldn’t I offer?” She said in a hushed voice.

Maritza smiled and walked into the room. She looked at Connor. “What’re you doing her Connor?”

“A new case was just filed. I came to find you to get straight to work with it.” Connor explained, readjusting the towel that was slipping off his shoulders.

“What? You couldn’t get Hank?” Maritza raised a brow.

“You were closer by, so I figured I get you first then we could both go to get Lieutenant Anderson.”

Maritza sighed. “Alright. I’ll go get dressed and we can grab Hank. You can tell me about the case on the way.” She turned and exited the room.

Connor stood up and approached Kate, who was still standing with Emma.

“Thank you for the towel.” He said.

Kate smiled. “My pleasure. You keep Mari safe out there, ok?”

Connor nodded, giving Kate a smile of his own.

Maritza came back. She changed into some jeans and was wearing a black coat now. “Ok. Let’s go.” She have Kate a quick kiss and another one to Emma’s forehead. She and Conner left the house and walked to Maritza’s car.

Maritza entered the driver’s side and Connor the passenger’s. She started the car and off they went.

“That was your daughter?” Connor asked.

Maritza hummed an affirmation.

“And your..?”

“Wife. I thought you’ve seen their photos on my desk.” Maritza glanced quickly at Connor.

“She’s very maternal, your wife. She gave me a towel.” Connor said.

“Yea? You’re still wearing it yknow.” Maritza told the android.

Connor looked down. He was in fact, still wearing the towel. Androids didn’t get cold, but in that moment he felt warm.

“So,” Maritza started. “Tell me about this case.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not a lot of baby interaction but that’s my fault bc I got too focused on Kate being a mom.  
> Let me know if you want to see more Connor with a baby!
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!! <3


End file.
